Origin of Love
by CrazyMarshMELLO
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Ravenclaw Theta and Slytherin Koschei have finally come to terms with their feelings after years of being friends. However, they now have to deal with everyone else. Including Koschei's pureblood family.


It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Theta was most definitely not in class. He assumed after a little more than five years of this he would be used to it, the nervous exhilaration would die down, but it never did. Nothing ever did, with Koschei.

Skipping class wasn't new, but this tree was. Just another thing on the grounds that blended in perfectly, another background detail that was always noticed but never utilized - Until today, when Koschei convinced him to skip transfiguration with him. He led him to this tree, this elephant-in-the-room tree, and pulled himself up. The first branch was a good five feet up, but he managed to reach the branch easily, balancing on his knees and looking down at Theta expectantly. He attempted to copy Koschei's movements, to no avail, before he put his hand out and pulled him up, smirking at his awkwardness.

The first thing he noticed was that on the bark there was the words 'James + Lily' carved in shaky letters. The next thing he noticed was that Koschei was already about five branches up.

"Wait up!" Theta laughed, as he began climbing further, stumbling once or twice before he finally caught up with him at the top of the tree. Koschei was sitting on a strong branch, feet resting on the one just below, waiting pseudo-patiently and tapping subconsciously on the bark.

The view from the top was nothing short of breathtaking, high enough Theta could see over the towers and rooftops of Hogwarts, and over the whole of the campus.

It was all very beautiful and surreal; and seeing it with Koschei made it better, but he was slightly confused as to why he had him skip class just to come up here. Koschei wasn't one to spend an extended time dwelling on scenery.

Then Koschei grabbed his hand and the why wasn't really important anymore.

"You know how McGonagall always compare us to those blokes called the Marauders?"

Theta nodded in recollection.

"Well, this morning I was bored so I decided to go sneak around Filches office."

"Of course you did," he laughed.

"I found this," Koschei took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, with the words 'Marauder's Map' printed inside a drawing of Hogwarts.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered.

"It shows you where everyone on the grounds is at all times," he explained, knocking down Theta's skeptical looks by unfolding it to reveal thousands of pairs of footprints moving throughout the floor plan of the castle.

"Woah. That'll come in handy," he responded, impulsively squeezing Koschei's hand tighter.

He muttered 'Mischief Managed' and the map disappeared, leaving in its place a blank piece of parchment. They spent a while admiring the vast view, and then Koschei shifted a little closer to Theta, and kissed him.

This was, in hindsight, many years coming, but surprised Theta greatly at the time.

So greatly that he lost his balance.

Before either of them knew what was happening, there was a dull thump and Theta was leaning precariously with his head against a branch.

"_Ow_!"

Koschei couldn't help himself- he kissed him and he _hit his head against a branch_! He erupted in hysterical laughter for several agonizing minutes before calming down enough to make coherent sentences.

"Oh my god! Theta you idiot – You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm – you kissed me," Theta observed, dazed and confused.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"The pleasures all mine, Comrade Comeback."

Theta shook his head, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you're the only person in school I haven't kissed," Koschei deadpanned, and then let out a dark chuckle at the sheer amount of idiots in the school who he most certainly would not kiss.

"Seriously, was that… legitimate?"

"You tell me." And then Koschei kissed Theta again. He was marginally more prepared this time, and managed to kiss him back, but still remained in a state of euphoria only caused by the happiest states of disorientation.

"Well, that was overdue," Koschei pointed out, grabbing back onto Theta's hand and smiling.


End file.
